This invention relates to a disposable pants-type diaper.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-57502A describes a disposable pants-type diaper comprising a pair of sheets being identical in shape as well as in size, each having longitudinally opposite upper and lower end portions and transversely opposite side edge portions, these sheets being placed upon each other and bonded together along the transversely opposite side edge portions and in the middle sections of the lower end portions thereof to form a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings. The transversely opposite side edge portions of these two sheets are joined to each other to define transversely opposite side edge portions of the diaper extending in the longitudinal direction. One of these two sheets forms a front waist region and the other forms a rear waist region of the diaper.
The pants-type diaper of prior art disclosed in the Publication is flatly stretched in the transverse direction and, even if a baby""s mother or other helper attempts to widen the waist-opening with both her hands put into the waist-opening in order to spread out in applying the diaper onto the baby""s body, it will be difficult to widen the leg-openings sufficiently. Consequently, pulling baby""s legs into the respective leg-openings may take much time.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable pants-type diaper designed so that the leg-openings can be sufficiently widened in applying the diaper onto a wearer""s body.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable pants-type diaper comprising a pair of sheets being identical to each other in shape as well as in size, each having longitudinally opposite upper and lower end portions extending in a transverse direction and transversely opposite side edge portions extending in a longitudinal direction, the pair of sheets being placed upon and bonded to each other in predetermined zones including the transversely opposite side portions to form a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings.
The disposable pants-type diaper further comprises the pair of sheets extending in parallel to each other in a plane extending in front and rear side directions of the diaper with one of the transversely opposite side edge portions defining a front side edge portion destined to lie on a belly side of the diaper and the other of the transversely opposite side edge portions defining a rear side edge portion destined to lie on a rear side of the diaper so that the upper edge portion constitutes with upper sections of the front and rear side edge portions half a circumference of a waist region of the diaper and lower sections of the front and rear side edge portions constitute with the lower end portion each of the leg-openings and a leg region surrounding the leg-opening. The waist region has a first center line bisecting a dimension between the upper sections of the front and rear side edge portions, the leg region has a second center line bisecting a dimension between the lower sections of the front and rear side edge portions longer than that between the upper sections wherein the second center line lies closer to the rear side of the diaper compared to the first center line. The pair of sheets folded back onto themselves along the second center line and an extension thereof have the front side edge portions and the rear side edge portions overlaid together, respectively, and are bonded to each other along these front and rear side edge portions in this manner to define the waist-opening and the pair of leg-openings.